Life Must Go On
by River of Oblivion
Summary: He wanted her to be happy more than anything. Futurefic


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything even remotely associated with Stargate Atlantis; well, except for season one on DVD.

**A/N: **The stuff I usually write is pretty angsty, so I wanted to write a lighter piece.The idea for this story came when I was listening to a beautiful song by Heartland called, "I Loved Her First." I could totally picture John feeling the same way as the man in the song, and so a fanfic was born.

** Warning:** this fic is shamelessly fluffy.

* * *

**"Life Must Go On"**

John sighed as he gazed at the happy couple, feeling a sudden sense of melancholy wash over him. He watched the man lean in and whisper something in the woman's ear, and felt a sharp pang of jealousy when she giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. He used to be the one who held her close, the one who made her smile and laugh. He really did want this for her. He wanted her to be happy more than anything; and if that other man was essential to her happiness he wasn't going to stand in her way. That didn't make it any easier to watch her in someone else's arms.

John's breath hitched when she turned to look at him, captivated by her almost ethereal beauty. She smiled at him and then went back to talking with the man she loved more than life itself.

Suddenly he felt a smooth hand slide into his own and a comforting warmth encompassed him from behind. "She looks gorgeous, doesn't she?" Elizabeth's soft breath tickled his neck, making his stomach do little flip-flops and his heart flutter.

"Yeah, she really does," he squeezed her hand affectionately.

Elizabeth came around to John's side, causing a tantalizing whiff of her perfume to reach his nostrils.

"They look really happy," she commented, her eyes fixed on the young couple.

He shifted his feet uncomfortably and stared at the ground, "Yeah, I guess."

Elizabeth turned to look at him. "Feeling a little jealous are we?" she gently teased.

"Maybe," John grumbled, raising his eyes to objects of their conversation. He bit his lip and furrowed his brows, "Do you think they're right for each other?"

Elizabeth laughed, her expressive eyes twinkling, "Isn't it a little late to be asking that question? They just got married." Seeing the slightly anxious look on his face she hurried to reassure him, "I think they're perfect together. Just look at them John; they're lost in each other. Have you ever seen either of them look more blissfully content than they do right now?"

He shook his head and smiled, "No."

Elizabeth laid her head on his shoulder, "They remind me of us when we were younger."

A sharp snort from behind alerted them to McKay's arrival. "What do you mean the way you _were_? You two still act that way, like a couple of love struck teenagers," the astrophysicist retorted.

John looked at Elizabeth and grinned, "Maybe that's because I'm married to the most beautiful woman in two galaxies."

Rodney rolled his eyes, "Oh brother."

"Oh come on Rodney," Elizabeth goaded with a smile, "Everyone knows you're a closet romantic."

McKay bristled, "I am not!" He turned and headed for the refreshments, muttering to himself.

John chuckled, "You're getting to be as good as me at riling him up."

Elizabeth shrugged gracefully, "What can I say? He asked for it."

John cupped her face in his hands, then leaned in and kissed her gently, "Yeah he did."

The corners of Elizabeth's mouth turned up, "Good thing he left."

John smiled warmly and gazed into her eyes, "I wouldn't care if he was still here."

The sound of laughter drew his attention back to the newlyweds. Ronon and Teyla were congratulating them and the Satedan had pulled them into a bear hug.

"She's going to be fine John," Elizabeth knew him far too well.

"Yeah, I know. It's just hard to…" he trailed off

"Give up our baby girl?" Elizabeth finished for him, her voice soft.

John tried to swallow the lump in his throat, "Yeah."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding, "It seems like it was only yesterday she was learning how to tie her shoes."

John smirked, "Or running around activating the ancient technology in "Uncle" Rodney's lab."

Elizabeth shot him a look of mock disapproval, "With her father's encouragement."

John gave her his most innocent look, complete with puppy-dog eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Elizabeth shook her head in amusement, "Just don't turn our grandchildren into little demons."

John's eyes widened a little as he thought about the implications of that remark. Grandkids? The notion hadn't even crossed his mind. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that their daughter was now married.

He cleared his throat and forced his thoughts back to the present. "Hey, Isabel turned out okay, didn't she?"

Elizabeth smiled warmly up at him, "Yeah, she did."

"That's probably because she's more like you than me," John dropped a kiss on her nose, "Beautiful, caring, smart, and tough as nails."

Elizabeth pulled back, pretending to be outraged. "General Sheppard, are you trying to work your infamous charm on me?" Merriment sparkled in the depths of her green eyes.

"That depends on whether it's working or not, Dr. Sheppard," He replied playfully.

She laughed and linked her arm with his, "Come on flyboy; let's go congratulate the happy couple."

They made their way down the stairs from their balcony to the gate room and John's eyes fell on the huge banner the entire expedition had had a hand in creating. "Congratulations Isabel and Ryan Lorne!" was emblazoned across a white background decorated with hearts. He felt Elizabeth pull him closer to her and he thought his heart might just burst with the love he felt for this woman with whom he'd shared life's ups and downs. Suddenly John smiled; this was what his daughter would get to experience, this special union of two souls. He would miss her, sure, but he would never let such a wonderful opportunity pass her by.


End file.
